XMen: REvolution
by TheOneAndOnlyEnigma
Summary: A new chapter, and foes. Threaten the lives of all humans. Only Charles Xavier and his X-Men are the only thing stopping them. But will it be enough!
1. A Storm is Coming

I don't own Marvel. Or X-Men:Evolution

* * *

He looked in a mirror in the waiting room . His black hair was in a ponytail, a scar went down from his right eyebrow down to his cheek.

His name was called. After three years in prison on a five year weapons charge. The guards scowled at him. After the heinous things that occurred since him being here, he should be here forever.

Whether it was a guard falling down a flight of stairs, a prisoner mysteriously choking to death, or the 'prisoner falling on a shank' bit. He was always at the center of everything, but they couldn't prove it. Now he was being released into the world.

The former prisoner looked at his belongings.

Three dollars, a gold coin, his clothes, and a watch.

That's all he had left in the world when he was released from prison. He was finally free, after spending three years in prison.

His plans were put on hold, but now it was time to get back on track.

He went over to a pay phone and made a call.

* * *

Jacob Mason Ryan the Third was doing what he always did on a Saturday night.

He went to NYC and partied hard.

You see, Jake is the eldest child of a rich Oil Tycoon, and a CEO of a Fortune 500 Conglomerate. So, basically he was set for life.

Anything, and everything that he ever wanted was there at the blink of an eye. Spoiled rich to the brink of narcissism. With this money came power, and with power came arrogance.

Too many times his loud mouth got him into trouble with the wrong type of people who hated his guts, and so every blue moon he would be dragged out of the nightclub of the month and forced to fight.

But, Jake had an advantage. If he couldn't buy his way out of a fight (which was the way he usually did things) he would kick their asses.

Now I know what you are all thinking.

How can a 25 year old golden child of one of the world's most richest and most powerful couples ever beat up any drunken goon or goons sent his way.

Well, that's simple. Thanks to a little biological mutation called the X-Gene. Yes, Jake was a Mutant and it was his best kept secret. Jake's mutation could allow him to extend any of his limbs, and also strengthen them. Yes, I mean **ANY** **OF HIS LIMBS**. He is a real hit with the ladies. Sometimes he could manipulate his limbs into blunt objects like Hammers or Bats, and even elongate his limbs.

So, whenever Jake got into a fight his money couldn't solve. He would go 'Stretch Armstrong' on their asses.

Currently, Jake was at the Blue Squirrel Nightclub, making out with two girls whose names he had forgotten. When a bouncer came up to him with a Phone.

"Mr. Ryan?" The bouncer was standing in front of Jake, patiently waiting for him to come up for air.

"Yo, dawg. Mr. Ryan is my Dad. Call me Jake, now whatcha want?" Jake asked as he fondled Melissa's (or was it Malika's?) breast.

Jacob had on designer clothes that cost more than anyone could ever make in a year. His hair was brown with frosted tips, so basically a real 'high class' Jersey fellow.

"You have a phone call." The bouncer handed Jake the phone.

Jake sighed, it was probably his father or mother telling him to come to a banquet or something.

Jake let go of the milk puppy and answered the call.

"Hello?" Jake mouthed at the girls 'business.'

"Hey Stretch, how's it going?" The voice said.

Jake's eyes widened. That voice, that name. He wasn't called that in over three years. He immediately got up and left the hot bitches to go outside on the roof where it was quieter.

* * *

Jake reached the roof and saw two teens going at it.

"HEY!" Jake yelled at them.

The two teens froze.

"FUCK OFF!"

The two teens unruffled their clothing and went back downstairs. Jake then went back to his phone call.

"Boss? Is that you?" Jake asked.

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy. Of course it's me!" The voice professed.

"Wow, boss it's good to hear from you! Where are you?"

"Well, that's the funny thing. I am currently in a Prison Waiting room wondering why my top lieutenants haven't come and picked me up yet!"

Jake swore, how could he have been so stupid.

"Yo, boss i'm sorry. Me and Scimitar got into a fight. He said you were being released on the 24th and I said it was the 14th, and I guess we got all mixed up."

The voice on the other side sighed. "Well it's not important now. Just come pick me up, and get Erol back in the States. We're assembling the crew."

"Okay boss!" Jake laughed.

The voice darkened. "Is the equipment..."

Jake understood. "Its safe in storage, like Fort Knox safe, Erol and I made sure of that!"

"Okay. Well what are you waiting for? Pick me up!" The Boss demanded as he hung up.

Jake whooped! Finally, life wouldn't be so boring now!

He used the phone to call Erol. What was that code for the U.A.E. He remembered and called the phone number he last used to call Erol. The phone was ringing, and it was picked up.

"Hello?" A British/Middle Eastern voice said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, yo! Scimitar!" Jake laughed.

"Stretch." The voice answered.

"The Big Boss Man is out!"

* * *

Erol Abdul Hammoud was in a quarterly shareholders meeting, going over the new designs of a pipeline that went through the Arabian Straight and into Siberia.

This was his life for the past three years. Boring business meetings. He never thought that after 'Bossman' as Jake referred to him was put away in prison

When Erol was a little boy he had witnessed his father kill his mother, and was sent overseas to England to a boarding school to cover up his father's murder of his wife.

He was never the same. Ostracized, by his peers due to his 'barbarian' beliefs being a Muslim, worshipping Allah, not God. He left England when he was of age, and went across the Atlantic Ocean and met a stranger, who promised him power beyond his grasp.

This person was a scientist who had worked on the Weapon X Project. Erol was given regenerative healing abilities, and an adamantium claw which looked like a curved blade, protruded out of the top of each of his hands, Hence the name 'Scimitar.'

Erol wasn't expected to survive the procedure, and when he did...He killed the scientist, so he couldn't give anyone else these powers.

The brown skinned Arab returned home to find that his father died in a 'horrible accident.' The 'horrible accident being' that his head was severed from his body.

Soon after, he took over his father's company and turned it into a world wide Oil conglomerate, with a net worth of 56.75 Billion dollars. This gave Erol free reign, to do whatever he pleased.

Afterwards, he met up with 'him'. 'The Big Bossman' as Stretch referred to him.

He promised him more than power. He offered Erol, a place in a new world. To be a God amongst men.

Had some complications not arisen, they would have succeeded.

At this time, fate would intervene. Erol's phone rang out. The young arab went to answer.

"Excuse Me!"

Erol looked up to see the pudgy, bald, red faced businessman who looked like he was going to have an ulcer.

Erol smiled, and put a finger on his lips, to tell the man to shut up.

"Hello?" Erol asked the caller.

"Hey, yo! Scimitar!" The voice laughed.

"Stretch." Erol answered. _Could it be?_

"The Big Boss Man is out!" Stretch proclaimed

Erol smirked, business had just picked up. "You know, I remember a certain someone saying he was getting out on the 14th!"

Erol looked at his wristwatch. It was the 19th.

"Well we all make mistakes now don't we?" Stretch annoyingly said. "Now, get over here. We're getting the band back together!"

Erol darkened. "Are we?"

"The mission hasn't changed, we're starting, right back up from once we started."

"And the Rat?" Erol sneered.

"Don't worry." Stretch growled, "I got plans to deal with him myself."

"Well I'll be there right next to you when you do it!"

"When's the soonest can you get over here?"

Erol looked at his watch again.

"If I left now...in about 18 hours."

"That's fine just get over here."

Erol glanced at his phone. "Standard protocol?"

"Yep."

Erol winced, he always hated standard protocol.

"Ok see ya stateside Scimi!" Stretch jokingly called Erol by his nickname.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we meeting?" Erol asked.

"The old base, from there, I don't know."

Erol nodded. "Alright, I'll see you."

"Same."

Erol disconnected and promptly broke his cellphone, wincing as he did so. He knew he was going to go through a lot of cellphones again.

"EXCUSE ME!" Shouted the fat businessman. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Erol then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"I MEAN YOU JUST INTERRUPT A MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR BUSINESS MEETING AND...erm."

Erol put the piece of paper in front of him.

"What? What is this?" The businessman reached for the slip of paper.

"My offer, I'll think you'll see it's quite...beneficial, on my part."

The fat businessman took one look, then looked up at Erol. Raising his hand for a handshake.

Erol took the hand. "I'm glad we could do business, Mr. Danielson."

* * *

Jake got off the phone with Scimitar, and dropped the cellphone on the ground.

His right hand turned into a hammer and smashed the phone into little bits and pieces.

He saw the crushed mess on the ground and promptly exited the club, and went to the prison where the Bossman was kept.

* * *

He was waiting outside the prison, it was raining.

The raindrops felt like little, tiny pebbles falling upon him.

Just then he saw a limo, pull up to him.

A skinny driver came out and opened the door for him.

He got in to see Stretch pouring some champagne into two glasses.

"You always had a penchant for making an entrance, didn't you?"

Stretch smirked, "Hmm, what can I say? Chicks did the man who makes an entrance."

Stretch gave a glass of champagne to the man in charge.

"The person who makes an entrance, is the one likely to get killed first." He took a sip of champagne. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Stretch rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "So, bossman. Scimitar is meeting us at the old base, but where are we meeting afterwards with everyone else?"

He noticed Stretch's obvious attempt to change the topic, and amused him.

"Afterwards, we're going to Bayville."

Stretch was confused. "Bayville?"

He took another sip of champagne, "Bayville."

* * *

A new challenge

A new foe

What will happen...in...

X-Men: (R)Evolution

Read and review!

Favorite me, and my story!

Until next time, take care buh bye!


	2. Beginnings

I don't own anything from the Marvel Universe or XMen Evolution

* * *

Xavier's School.

It was five in the morning. When Anna Marie or Rogue as she was known to her friends woke.

She had noticed, when she goes to sleep early, and awoke early. She seemed a lot easy going, even tempered, and nicer.

She looked over at Kitty's bed, and it was no surprise that she wasn't there. Since, she and Lance had broken up. She was unexpectedly caught on the rebound by the large Russian, Piotr. The two were now inseparable, you couldn't find one without the other.

Rogue undressed herself and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Afterwards, she got dressed in some clothes she had put away for the winter, seeing as how it was getting a bit chillier around these parts.

She was putting on her boots when she heard a knock on her door.

At this time of the day it must only be one of two people.

Rogue opened her door to see X-23, or as she was known by Logan and a few others, herself including, Laura.

"Laura? What are ya' doing outside mah bedroom?" Rogue asked the clone.

"I heard you were awake, and was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the kitchen to help Ororo make breakfast." Laura asked Rogue.

"Sure that would be nice."

Rogue finished getting ready and followed Laura to the kitchen. Where Ororo was in the midst of making pancake batter.

"Oh hello girls. how are you?" Ororo smiled as she put blueberries in one of the bowls of pancake batter.

"I'm fine." Laura blunty said.

"Well I just woke up so, yeah there's that." Rogue suppressed a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"Any word from Logan?" Ororo asked the pair of girls.

"No." Laura said as she picked up an apple and bit into it.

Logan had left on a month-long sabbatical. He did this sort of thing every so often. To cool his head, and just take a break.

This wouldn't be a problem, but Logan left during the middle of July...it was now September.

Everyone was getting worried, even the new recruits who had dreaded Logan's Danger Room sessions were beginning to wonder if the Hair-triggered Canadian would ever return.

However, the professor had the upmost trust in Logan, and assured everyone that Logan would return at his own time.

"He's never been away for this long before." Rogue stated. She would never admit his to anyone, but Logan had been somewhat of a father figure to her.

Rogue trusted Logan, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

"I'm sure he's fine." Laura bluntly said. Laura wasn't as worried as Rogue was, but she was concerned.

"Well," Ororo smiled. "I guess he'll come back on his own. Now then, who wants to help me bake some biscuits?"

* * *

Katherine "Kitty" Pride woke up next to her boyfriend, Piotr Rasputin.

She looked upon his giant body and then wondered how he managed never to fall off the bed.

As she was getting up, she smelt the tantalizing aroma of pancake, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Breakfast.

"Pete. Get up!" Kitty playfully shoved her boyfriend into the land of the conscious.

"What time is it?" Piotr grumbled out in a soft russian accent as he got up.

"Breakfast time! Like, duh!" Kitty got changed into some pajama bottoms as Piotr did the same.

The two lovebirds walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

Needless to say, it was a war-zone, but that's how breakfast was in the Xavier Institute.

Kurt Wagner was at the center of the madness, eating platefuls and platefuls of food.

"Mmph! Kattchen kump ofer hrr!" Kurt mumbled through his stuffed mouth.

Kitty giggled and she strolled over towards her friend with Piotr in tow.

Kurt swallowed all of the food in his mouth before speaking. "Sleep vell?"

Kitty smirked and glanced at Piotr who was spreading cream cheese over a toasted bagel.

"Yeah, I slept very well." Kitty smiled before pouring O.J. into a glass for herself.s

Kitty looked over to see Ororo and Rogue serve Bobby and Jubilee some eggs and bacon.

"I vonder vhere Scott and Jean are?" Kurt pondered out loud.

"Probably sleeping, off in dreamland...somewhere." Rogue answered.

'Yeah, that was a good of an answer as any.' Kitty thought as she took a sip of Orange Juice.

* * *

Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Piotr, Laura, and Ororo all washed and cleaned up the dishes after breakfast.

After that, the morning went relatively quiet.

It was a lazy Saturday, and it seemed like it would still be quiet.

Until a familiar noise was heard.

Laura was the first to hear it. A familiar motor sound approaching the Institute.

'Could it be?' She thought.

Within an instant she dashed out of her room and ran down the garage, nearly knocking down Rogue in the process.

"Hey! Watch where ya' going!" Rogue shouted, until she heard the reason why Laura was in such a hurry.

Immediately, she followed her.

Logan pulled into the garage to be met by his 'daughter.'

He got off his bike and stood in front of her.

"Pup." Logan smirked.

"Logan." Laura responded.

Suddenly, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt ran through the garage door, and stared at the man before them.

"Well don't anyone welcome me back or anything!" Logan growled as he picked up his bag and walked through the now forming crowd.

The Nomadic Wolverine had returned home.

* * *

The whole Institute was abuzz as everybody's on again off again favorite instructor had returned.

At dinner, Hank was with Logan on the grill. Cooking up various meats, burgers, hot-dogs, and kebabs.

Everyone was outside on the pool deck. The day was winding to an end.

Some people, decided to jump in the pool as it was a pleasant evening, even if it was early in September.

Just as everyone was about eat, Scott and Jean had gathered everyone's attention before hand.

"Hi, everyone. Well I just wanted to let everyone know. That last night I...proposed to Jean, and she said yes." Scott enthusiastically said.

Kitty along with the majority of the female students gathered around Jean to see her diamond engagement ring.

* * *

As the night was winding down. The Professor had given a telepathic message to Logan, Ororo, Hank, Jean, and Scott to join him in his study.

"First off, I would like to congratulate Scott and Jean on their recent engagement." Xavier politely started.

"Thank you, Professor." Jean replied.

"Have you two thought of a date yet?" Ororo asked the betrothed couple.

"We were thinking sometime in the spring." Scott answered.

"Now then. With all pleasantries aside. I have called you all in here to discuss the mutants I have located and made contact with." Professor X continued.

"Ok Chuck. Do you need us to pick them up?" Logan asked.

"No, they are on their way over here now. the should arrive at the Grand Central Station early in the morning."

"Then what is it that you wish to discuss?" Hank asked.

"And who are these mutants that are coming here?" Ororo added.

"The two mutants in question are brothers. The oldest is named Tobias North, and his brother is younger and named Julius North, but he goes by his middle name of Luther."

Professor rested his head on his hands.

"Luther has an extraordinary psychic and telepathic ability, so much so, if we were to let it grow unchecked, there would be no doubt he could change the very fabric of the universe."

The room went from silent to dead silent.

"Professor...are you sure?" Jean asked unwaveringly, not knowing if she wanted the answer to the question.

"Yes. Previous attempts to bring Jul...Luther in were unsuccessful."

"Why was that professor?" Scott asked.

"His brother Tobias, was very...solidified on his position that something bad would happen to Luther, if they would come."

Logan muttered somthing about him being paranoid.

"What changed?" Ororo asked.

"I don't know, but just this morning, Tobias called me and told me he was coming in with Luther and that he accepted the offer. Still, this changes nothing. Ororo, Jean, and Scott will accompany me to pick up Tobias and Luther at Grand Central Station in the morning."

* * *

Stretch was not having a good time.

Instead of hiring a crew to move all of this heavy equipment. Sure his powers helped a bit, but the equipment was still heavy as sin!

And the 'Bossman' ordered him to do it all by himself.

"Boss! Why can't you just do your little trick and put the equipment in yourself!?" Stretch asked his leader.

The 'Bossman' smiled. "This is to teach you, to be on time when picking up someone from prison!"

Jake groaned as he got the last piece of hardware in the truck, just as a limo came up to the storage units.

Erol had emerged from the limo, obviously a bit jet-lagged.

"Hey, Scimi! Great to see you man!" A sweat covered Jake embraced Erol into a mighty hug as the two friends hugged each other after not seeing one another after three years.

A cough rang out. "Hmm-Mmm."

The two friends looked at their leader. "Well Scimitar. Took you long enough."

Erol bowed. "My sincerest apologies."

Bossman waved it off. "Well if you want to make it up to me. Pay for the damn moving truck when we're done with it."

Scimitar and Stretch were shocked and silent. "Boss, you want me to pay for it?"

The 'Bossman' scoffed. "What!? Are you kidding me? **NO!** I want you to kill everyone at the rental place and then torch the place, and cover it up **GOOD!**"

Scimitar and Stretch smiled. 'There was the 'Bossman' they remembered.'

He the wrote down something on a slip of paper.

"Then report here after you are finished." The 'Bossman' gave Scimitar the slip of paper, and then walked over to the moving truck and got in.

"Stretch stay with him and give him some back-up, and report to the address **immediately** afterwards! Are we clear?"

Stretch quickly shot back, "Crystal!"

The 'Bossman' smirked and started up the engine and went off into the distance.

* * *

Erol and Jake got in the limo and headed over to the Rental Place.

"Yo Scimi!" Jake said to his friend.

"Yes?" Scimitar responded.

"After this we gotta make one quick stop before heading to the new base."

"What? Why?"

Jake leaned in closer. "I found the Rat."

Erol's eyes widened. "You did, did you."

"Yeah, but the problem is, he's holed up with a bunch of other guys, and I don't think I can take them all on my own."

Erol was silent, he had dreamed for over three years to get his hands around the throat of that Rat Bastard. After all, it was he who had put 'Bossman' in jail in the first place.

"Alright. After this. Let's find us a rat!"

Jake smiled as he poured himself a shot of vodka.

"Awww Yeah! Stretch and Scimi! Back in the Game!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait.

A little something called Life got in the way.

Read and Review!

Reviews and comments are much appreciated!

Until Next time!


	3. Two Brothers

I don't own Marvel...

* * *

Stretch and Scimitar arrived at the place where the "Rat" was holed up.

"Sheesh, this place is a dump!" Stretch pointed out.

"It's a fitting place for a rat like him to hide," Scimitar responded.

The two got out of the car, Scimitar looked at the place while Stretch told the driver to wait.

The house seemed like it had seen better days. The yard was in shambles patches of tall grass and dirt.

"Let's get this over with." Stretch walked up to the door, as Scimitar followed him. He noticed that Stretch had a look of utter disgust on his face. It's as if he was sickened to do something like this, and he had good reason to be.

Before they knocked on the door Scimitar tugged on Stretch's shoulder.

"Okay, so how is this going to go down? Present ourselves as officials." Scimitar asked as he took out two badge cases and flaunted the shiny, golden F.B.I. badges.

"Tempting, but no. Full frontal assault, we present ourselves and 'WHAM' we take him out." Stretch icily responded.

"You've been dreaming of this moment, haven't you?"

Stretch was silent.

"I mean he was our friend..."

"Yeah, Erol. 'Was' being the operative fucking word here. When he betrayed us and got Bossman arrested he stopped being a friend and started being a 'rat'."

Stretch cracked his knuckles, "I just want to end this. No games, not this time."

Scimitar looked at his friend, he could see the look of a man who was waiting to confront a man who had betrayed him.

"Okay," Scimitar softly said.

Scimitar then ringed the doorbell, this was it. There was no turning back now.

They heard the latch unlock, and then the door opened...

* * *

Scott was walking back from the little concessions stand with four coffees. It was five in the morning. Jean, Ororo, and Professor X were still a little tired from waking this early.

And he would never admit it, but he was too.

When he returned to the bench where everyone was waiting. Jean was nodding off, Ororo was walking back and forth in place to keep her blood flowing, and Professor X kept an appearance of being awake and alert but they all knew he was tired.

Scott handed each person a coffee with assorted creams and sugars. A cacophony of thanks were muttered and said.

This "Tobias" guy played hardball with Professor X for years keeping his brother Luther away. Which the Professor said, that Luther had an incredible amount of telekinetic power. Which if Luther hadn't come in to receive training, in the Professor's own words.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Luther's raw, immense power could alter the very fabric of the Universe."

That type of power made Scott nervous, but he trusted the Professor.

Then from a distance a train horn was heard. The train was visable in the distance and was making its slow and steady approach.

Scott helped Jean back up to her feet, just as the tenrain came into the station.

The train came to a complete stop and several people came off, however none of them were the two that they were looking for.

Then, two figures came out of the train at the near end.

"Professor. Are they the people we are waiting for?" Jean asked while pointing to the figures.

Professor looked at the two. "Yes, I believe they are. Come along, let's go meet them."

As the four went over to meet the brothers. Scott saw the larger of the two motion the the noticeably younger one to stay behind.

The larger man dropped his bags and walked up to Professor X. He was quite tall, muscular even. His blackish hair was in a ponytail. But what got Scott's attention was his eyes. Not the color, which was an auburn brown. It was the seriousness of his look.

"Are you Xavier?" The young man asked the Professor.

"Yes Tobias. Pleased to meet you." Xavier then extended his hand for a handshake. Only for Tobias to look at his hand. Professor X then slowly withdrew his hand.

'_Professor, are you sure about having him brought to the Institute?'_

'_Yes Scott. He would only allow us to train Luther, if he came along as well.'_

'_He isn't the friendliest person is he?'_

'_With time that could change.'_

'_How long? A millenium?'_

Jean looked down over to the younger man, whom she assumed to be Luther.

"Luther?" Jean asked the young man.

The kid put down his bags and extended his hand. Jean politely took his hand and shook it.

"How do you do, miss?" Luther quietly said.

Jean and Scott noticed the far departures between the brother's attitude.

"I'm fine, and please call me Jean." Jean smiled.

Luther gave a quaint smile. "Okay...Jean."

Tobias went over to his bags and picked them up. Luther already over-cumbered tried to grab another bag.

Jean used her telepathy to pick up one of the bags.

"Let me help you with that, Luther."

Tobias was wide-eyed and instantly smacked the bag of out the air.

"Are you insane?" Tobias was mad-eyed, keeping his voice quieter than a shout. "Using your..powers like that! What if someone saw?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think.." Jean started.

"Yeah, you didn't think!" Tobias pointed at her. "Y'Know I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea. You chumps aren't necessarily known for being incognito."

Tobias was right. Over the past few months, mutants have been exposed to the entire world. Every day new mutants were coming into their powers, young children being ostracized for something they cannot control.

"You know maybe it was a bad idea coming here. Maybe we should go." Tobias pondered.

"Go where exactly Toby? You said it yourself on the train..." Luther said.

"Okay that was between us."

The two brothers walked away to have a little discussion. Several minutes passed until Tobias begrudgingly picked up his bags.

"Well are we leaving or not?!"

Xavier smiled and led Tobias, along with Ororo to his car.

Luther picked up his bags, again over-cumbered Jean and Scott helped the young mutant with his bags.

"So what did you say to your brother to change his mind?" Scott asked Luther.

"I told him to think about what would Mom do." Luther answered.

"What would she do?" Jean inquired.

Luther stopped walking. "Honestly, I don't rightly know."

The three followed the Professor, Ororo, and Tobias to the parked car where the packed their luggage in and went on their way.

* * *

The car drive over to the institute was silent. Nobody said a word.

After the long silent drive they finally reached the institute.

Tobias was not impressed. However, the same could not be said for Luther.

Luther was starstruck. "This is where you live?"

Ororo smiled as she pulled into the driveway. "Yes, and don't forget. This is where you live too."

Luther smiled as the car came to a stop.

Tobias got out and went to the trunk and pulled out some suitcases.

All the while Logan who was was working on his motorcycle. He noticed the guy take large suitcases out of the car. Logan decided to help the newest inhabitant of the Mansion.

"Mind if I help?" Logan asked the black haired teen.

Tobias looked at the fierce looking man and nodded.

"You got a name, kid?" Logan asked.

"Tobias." Tobias bluntly said.

Logan smirked. "Got a last last name?"

Tobias slammed the trunk shut and got in Logan's face.

"Why do you care? Hmm. Anyways it's not like i'm planning to stay here anyway."

If this happened several months ago, Logan would have easily knocked the kid down. However, Logan had changed a lot. A LOT.

"I guess I'm just sociable like that." Logan sarcastically responded.

Tobias scoffed, took his bags and followed Scott to his room.

Xavier rolled up beside Logan.

"Nice kid." Logan scoffed.

"He reminds me a lot like you, Logan." Xavier responded.

"Ah c'mon Chuck. I wasn't that bad!"

"Don't be so sure"

* * *

Jean helped Luther with his bags and took him to his room.

"You'll be sharing a room. I hope this isn't an inconvenience " Jean told Luther.

"Oh it's no problem at all, Ms. Jean." Luther replied.

Jean giggled. "Luther, there is no need to be so formal. Call me Jean."

"Oh, okay. Ms...I mean Jean."

Jean knocked on the door.

"Jamie, may I come in?"

A voice rang out.

"Sure Jean come on in."

Jean opened the door. There was a kid at a desk working on some homework, he got up to greet Jean.

"Jamie I want you to meet Luther. He will be staying with you from now on."

The two boys shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Jamie." Luther said.

"Likewise." Jamie replied.

"Well, I'll let you two get to know each other. Dinner is at 7. See you then Luther."

Jean walked away, perhaps to help around the house.

Luther got right to unpacking. He was surprised to see Jamie help him.

A moment of silence followed before Jamie broke the ice.

"So where are you from, Luther?"

"Seattle, but I wandered with my brothers a longer time before coming here." Luther acknowledged.

"So you didn't come here alone?"

"No, My brother, Tobias came here with me. I have two other brothers as well."

Luther finished packing his pants and started on his underpants and socks.

"My brother Elias was with us up until he got a job working for Stark Enterprises."

Jamie was impressed. "Wow, and your other brother?"

Luther sighed. "That would be Jonas. He was the wild child in our family. I have no clue where he is now."

Luther then took out a pouch and opened it and laid the contents out on an adjacent desk.

Jamie looked over. "Are those syringes?"

"Yeah, its for my back. See a long time ago I was in a car accident and because of it have to take injections in my back now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jamie winced in compassion.

"Don't be." Luther smiled. Luther pulled out his X-Box and his controllers

"Hey Jamie do you like Halo?"

* * *

Tobias was in Xavier's office along with the Professor, Ororo, Logan, and Scott.

Tobias decided to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm going to admit something right now. I don't really like any of you. The only reason I am here.."

Tobias looked at Professor Xavier.

"Is because you. Poked, prodded and nearly begged for me and my brother to come here. All I ask is why?"

"Well Luther has a tremendous amount of Telekinetic Power behind him and it would do him well to have it honed, and trained..."

"To be a weapon. Am I right?"

Tobias got in Xavier's face, "All you want to do is to weaponize my brother into a living weapon. Another cog in your War Machine?"

Xavier was struggling to maintain his composure, a man could only take so much.

"That is certainly not true in the slightest. Our goal here at the institute is to only teach, and control our powers."

"Yeah, sure. How about that little 'incident' in the city with that giant robot. Was that still teaching and controlling your powers? What a crock."

"Tobias I have been more than cooperative with you. What do I need to show or do in order for you to trust me?"

Tobias sniffed. "Right now, you promise to me. That no matter what. You keep Luther out of the field. Swear to me."

Xavier was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but the relented.

"Alright, I promise. Luther will not go out on any type of assignment at all, in the field, but he must participate in training sessions in order to control his powers."

"Fine, but a word of warning. If my brother gets hurt here. Not only will we leave, but no-one here. Not in this room, mansion, or planet, will keep me away from me doing some rather unpleasant things to you."

"You have nothing to worry about, Tobias this is a safe place.'

CRASH

Everyone in the room looked outside to see a jeep come driving erratically into the courtyard.

"Safe place my ass." Tobias swore.

"Alvers!" Scott fumed as he ran out.

Tobias seeing that these might be bad people, immediately followed Scott to see if he could help.

Logan ran to the door but stopped before heading out to see the commotion was.

"Hey Chuck!"

Xavier looked at Logan.

"You were right, he remind me of me."

* * *

Scott, Jean, Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, Kurt, and Tobias ran out the front door to see not Lance driving the Jeep, but Wanda.

"Wanda? Like, what's going on?" Kitty asked her friend.

"Two guys came to the boarding house and attacked us! They beat Lance, John, and Fred pretty bad."

"Were they regular humans?" Rogue implored.

"No they were mutants, and for some reason they were after Pietro!" Wanda gasped out before helping Lance to his feet.

"One dude slashed me and Fred up, while another guy went all Mr. Fantastic on Toad and Pietro!" Lance said before coughing up blood.

Fred said nothing, as he was to injured to get a word out.

"Those maniacs kicked the holy hell out of us, and worst of all, broke my favorite lighter!" The mutant known as Pyro also known as John strained out amongst his scrapes and cuts.

But, Todd and Pietro were the worst.

Pietro was beaten within an inch of his life before someone slashed his Achilles Heel, and to inflict more injury the person or persons poor scalding hot water on his open wounds.

Todd was in even worse shape if you can believe that. His eyes were rolled up to the back of his head. The bones in his body were pulverized to complete shards. His organs were a mess. If you didn't hear the raspy gasps of breath coming from his body, you would think he was dead, and that was what had happened on the inside of his body!

Hank and Ororo came out and helped the Brotherhood to the infirmary.

Jean used her Telepathy to carry Todd and Pietro inside.

Scott looked out into the horizon.

"What the hell just happened, Logan?"

"I don't know Bub. But I got a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Wow.

Dun dun dun!

If you liked please leave a review and follow or favorite this story.

In fact, please do all of the above!


	4. Rat

I do not Own Marvel or it's properties.

* * *

The doors of the infirmary flew open as Beast and Ororo led Lance, Fred, and John in to get medical help for their wounds.

Jean levitated Pietro and Todd into beds. Beast quickly worked on them, while Ororo was helping the other Brotherhood boys.

After helping Todd and Pietro into their beds, Jean went over to Wanda to help her.

Wanda was shell-shocked. Speechless, in a daze even.

"Wanda. Wanda?"

Wanda snapped out of her daze. "What? What?!"

Jean dabbed a wet cloth with antiseptic over her forehead, which sported a shallow cut, which had stopped bleeding.

Wanda winced at the stinging pain of the medicine working.

The Professor wheeled in, a look of concern was on his face.

"What happened? Jean?"

Jean looked towards Professor X.

"According to Wanda, someone attacked the Brotherhood. She hasn't given me any more details."

Xavier went over to Wanda.

"Wanda, please. Tell us what happened."

Wanda apprehensively started telling Xavier what happened.

* * *

25 Minutes Ago

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Brotherhood's Boarding house.

Fred, Lance, and Todd were in front of the television flipping through the channels.

John was on his computer writing a new draft of a book in the kitchen, while waiting for his water to boil for his tea.

Pietro was upstairs getting ready for a date.

Where was Wanda and you ask?

Wanda listening to her iPod while she was in the backyard working on her garden. It was therapeutic. Starting a garden was recommended to her by Rogue and Kitty. The three had become fast friends after Wanda started school with them in their grade.

It was quiet, at least until...

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Toad, get the door." Lance droned as he flipped the station.

"Why me?" Todd asked Lance.

"Cause you're closer." Freddy noted as he lifted Todd up out of the couch and towards the door not taking an eye off the T.V.

"Hey yo! Watch the digs!"

Todd groaned as he hopped towards to the door, "I get no respect!"

He then stood up and opened the door.

On the other side of the door, surprised to see two well dressed young men in suits.

One was persian or middle eastern, the other was obviously from Jersey.

"Ummm. Can I help you?" Todd warily asked the two.

"Yeah you can actually." The brown skinned suit said.

"We need you to look inside and..." The Jersey Suit started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If you came to preach about your 'good word' you came to the wrong place." Todd joked.

"No you fucking moron! I..." The Jersey suit exploded and had to walk away to compose himself. "What I mean to ask. Is Pietro in the house?"

"How do you know Pietro?" Todd asked. Fred and Lance got up from the television to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Lance inquired the two suits.

"These guys want to see Pietro."

"What for?" Fred chimed.

The Jersey Suit looked at the Persian Suit and sighed. Then the Persian Suit took out a badge.

"Qatar Ramsey. F.B.I. We need to speak with Pietro Maximoff."

The two suits made their way inside the house.

"Shit!" Todd swore.

"Listen we both know that you two have nothing to do with what he did. So..."

The F.B.I agent reached for his wallet which was somehow missing.

"Hmm, that's strange. I thought I had my wallet. Must have left it in the..."

"Whatever." The Jersey Suit reached into his blazer and pulled out a wad of one hundred dollar bills.

The boys were wide eyed. They had never seen so much money before.

"We need some time with Pietro, so how about you guys get some food." The Jersey Suit pulled out a couple of hundreds. "Maybe some new clothes." He pulled out another few hundreds. "A new Game-Box 720." Another couple hundred. "You know what?" The suit gave Lance the entire wad of cash.

"Go crazy!"

Just then footsteps were heard upstairs, and then came the man in question.

"What's with all the yelling?" Pietro asked. He then looked at the two suits. "Who are the chumps in the monkey..."

Pietro got a good look at the two. The **Devil himself** had sent his right-hand men to do his dirty work.

The Jersey suit walked up to him, "Hello Rat!"

Pietro ran faster than he had ever ran before. His thoughts were plaguing his mind a mile a minute.

_How did they find me?_

_Are they going to kill me?_

_Am I going to have to run again?_

"Ergh!" Pietro came to a sudden stop when he felt an elongated hand grab him and started to pull him back towards the house.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Pietro was pulled back into the house and crashed into his Brotherhood comrades.

Pietro felt the walls close in on him. He crawled up the stairs, only to get a blade straight through both his legs.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Pietro yelled out in pain, tears came falling from his eyes. "Jake! Erol! Please!

The Jersey suit (now identified as Jake) punched him in the face. "Shut your fucking mouth, traitor!"

The Persian suit (now known as Erol) drew his curved blades out from Pietro's legs. The Blades came from his forearms and curved down. The Blades were obsidian black and had very intricate Middle Eastern carvings in them.

"You have no right to call us by our names Traitor!" The Suit known as Erol shouted.

"Please. If you just let me explain myself I'll tell you why I had to..."

Pietro didn't have time to explain anything. Jake pulled the crippled Pietro to his knees.

"Ohh, you'll explain? You'll explain! Okay Rat! Explain!"

Jake then threw Pietro down the stairs as his friends got up to his feet.

"What the Hell?" Lance shouted.

Lance, Fred and Todd stood between Jake and Erol, and Pietro.

"Get out of the way!" Erol warned the three. "I won't ask again."

"I think you should guys should go!" Lance warned the two.

Erol and Jake noticed a red haired teen come out from the kitchen with a dangerous look and a lighter, who was spoiling for a fight.

"You're outnumbered."

Jake looked at Erol, and then stretched his arm out and punched Lance in the face, who then fell down on his knees clutching his face.

"Hasn't stopped us before."

John started his flames but was 'cutoff' by Erol who slashed him across the chest, and to add injury to insult. Erol crushed his lighter.

Fred blindly charged at Erol while his back was turned Jake held the big man in place by wrapping his arms around the fat teen.

Erol then slashed up Fred around his stomach several times.

Todd launched himself up into the air and was slammed down by Jake.

Lance got back up and picked up a tire iron, swung and connected with Erol's skull. Erol, shrugged off the attempt to cripple him and stabbed Lance through and through, while James took cheap shots to his Kidney.

At the time Wanda was unaware of the fight inside. The only reason she went inside, was because her iPod was out of power.

As she went inside she saw the damage.

The boys were strewn about the house, badly wounded.

And at the center of the chaos were two men Wanda hadn't seen before.

"Excuse me! Just who the Hell are you two? And what are you doing?" Wanda yelled at the two as her hexes were ready to fire.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look at what you find in the little suburbs!" Jake said as he was eying Wanda up and down.

Pietro crawled towards the door before being stopped by Erol, stepping on his back.

"Wanda run! Get away!"

Jake came to a realization, "That's Wanda?! That's your sister, Rat, eh? Well I can see why you kept her from me. She is quite a catch."

Wanda being disgusted by this creep, and to get these two out of the house powered her hexes and flung them towards the two.

It worked for a bit. One hex flung Erol through a wall, while the other Hex hit Jake straight in the face, only to have it returned back to her.

Wanda was blasted into the opposite wall.

"I'm flour, and I guess you're glue. Whatever you try will get stuck on you." Jake taunted as he struck Wanda.

Wanda could taste the blood flowing from her nose, and she could feel an open cut on her forehead.

"Now then..." Jake then loosened his belt. "Let's say you and I have a little fun, eh Wanda?"

Wanda felt helpless, like she was back at the Asylum, but before Jake could touch her a big blob of slime came flying through the sky and landed directly onto Jake's head.

"What...the...**FUCK**!" Jake swore. Him and Wanda looked at the source of the slime.

Toad was leaning up against a wall. "Get your white trash hands away from her."

"White Trash?!" Jake had a mad look in his eyes. "This haircut cost more than your life. You sir, made a huge mistake."

Jake transformed his fist into the size of a trashcan and punched him, and the force hurled Toad out through a window.

Jake then smacked Wanda out of frustration.

Erol picked himself out of the wall and walked over to Jake.

"Scimi." Jake pointed to Pietro, "Finish this. I got business to handle outside."

Jake then walked outside looking to score a settle.

Erol then walked over to Pietro and picked him up by his hair. He then heard the teakettle boiling over, and got a wicked idea.

Erol dragged Pietro over to the kitchen over an injured Lance.

"You betrayed us Pietro. You turned your back on us and The Partnership. Why?"

"I was arrested, the package I was delivering for the Boss held C-4 in it . The detective told me that if I didn't give up the Boss. I'd do hard time." Pietro sniffed. " I was scared! What was I supposed to do?"

Erol didn't condone what Pietro did, but he understood it. "Then you should have done your time. As a matter of fact, with the pull we had, you probably wouldn't have done any time at all!"

Erol liked Pietro, Jake liked him too, but after he betrayed them. The mention of Pietro always left a bad taste in his mouth.

He then heard the ground shake several times in a row, Jake must be taking care of business with that frog boy.

Erol breathed, "Be thankful, that I don't kill you Pietro. You were my friend, and I understand why you did what you did. However you must be punished for it."

He then lifted Pietro's legs over his head, and unceremoniously slashed both of Pietro's Achille's Heels.

"AAAARRRRGHHH!" Pietro screamed out.

Erol then turned him over, went to the teakettle, picked it up and poured it all over Pietro's exposed wounds on his legs, effectively crippling him.

"AAAARRRRGGHGHGHG! Ghneeeeeee..."

Pietro then blacked out.

Erol then sighed, and dusted himself off and opened the door.

* * *

3 minutes earlier.

* * *

Todd went flying out the window and landed on the dirt ground.

"Eughhh. Dammit." Toad swore as he dug out a glass shard from his right arm.

Jake then walked out a second later.

"You have to be either the most dumbest or bravest fuck I have ever met."

Todd laughed. "Some might say both, yo!" Todd then spit out some blood.

"What's your name?"

"Toad."

Jake laughed. "You aren't a toad."

He then took off his shoes and put them aside. Then Jake's legs grew upward towards the sky. Jake was directly over Todd. He then lifted his foot over Todd, and his foot grew to the size of a car.

"You are an insect."

Before the impact, Todd's last thoughts went to Wanda.

Jake stomped on Todd several times, crushing him underneath his heel and proceeded to stomp on him again.

Erol came out, and Jake looked towards him. "Is it done?"

Erol nodded, "He won't be bothering us."

Jake smiled as he shrunk down and looked at his handiwork.

The 'Toad' was unresponsive, it looked like he was dead.

"Erol...let's go."

Jake picked up his things and went to his limo, Erol looked back to house and then got in the limo.

Wanda got up, and surveyed everything the boys were a wreck. But Wanda used her powers to get them up to their feet.

Wanda saw what those two did to her brother. Fred helped by carrying Pietro to the front...and that's when they found Todd.

The poor mutant was covered in blood and dirt, and he wasn't moving.

At that time Wanda started crying, Todd was like this because of her.

"Is...is Toad...dead?" Lance whispered, not wanting to know the answer. Todd then coughed up blood on the ground and on his face.

"He's...he's alive!" John stuttered.

"Thank God." Wanda whispered.

Lance, Fred, John, and Wanda carefully picked Todd up and got him in the jeep.

Wanda decided to drive seeing is how Lance was drifting in and fro from consciousness.

Wanda drove around for a minute until she decided where to go.

She had to go to the Xavier Institute.

* * *

Now

* * *

The Professor listened to Wanda. He began to think.

New mutants were arriving in Bayville, but they weren't here to learn or make friends.

He needed to dig deep and find out what was happening.

"Thanks you Wanda. Jean go and take her to one of the guest bedrooms, and let her rest."

Jean nodded, "Yes Professor, c'mon Wanda. I bet Rogue and Kitty will be happy to see you."

Wanda was silent, but followed Jean, out of the infirmary.

Logan passed the two girls into the infirmary, and looked at Pietro and Todd.

"Jeez, what happened to them?" Logan asked Xavier.

"Two mutants neat them near to death. Logan I need you to..."

"Investigate and find out what else happened, you got it Chuck." Logan walked out of the infirmary and headed to the Brotherhood boarding house. Not knowing what he'd find.

* * *

Stretch and Scimitar arrived at the secluded warehouse that the Bossman had written down for them.

"Well this is the place." Stretch pointed out.

"Do you think he knows?" Scimitar asked his friend.

"No, what are you stupid or something?"

The two slid the metal door open, and walked in.

They noticed all the equipment was in place by the time they reached inside the main chamber.

There was the Bossman. Standing in front of a multitude of different computers and monitors. Each monitor had a different schematic and blueprint on it.

"What took you two so long?" The Bossman icily asked the two.

Stretch sniffed, "I took Scimitar to get something to eat. A man's gotta eat."

The Bossman never took his eyes off the monitors. "Where did you take him?"

"...Burger Bomb."

"Oh, well I happen to know that Scimitar is a vegetarian,and only eats seafood once in a while."

"...He had a salad."

The Bossman turned around and crossed his arms. He could easily see behind Stretch's ruse.

"Come clean, Stretch. I'm not mad." Bossman sighed.

"You aren't?" Stretch looked at Scimitar who had a dumbfound look on his face.

"No...I all want to know is...what was her name?" Bossman inquired.

"...Eh?"

"I can obviously tell you have had sex." Bossman put his hands on his hips.

Stretch was confused, "How do you mean?"

Bossman pointed at Stretch's crotch, "Your fly is undone."

Stretch looked down at his zipper, freaked, and zipped it back up.

Bossman laughed, "Women were always your weakness. So, who was she?"

"Uhhh...her name...was...Wanda!"

The Bossman suddenly frowned, and it looked like he was not happy.

"Wanda?" Bossman chided.

"Ummm...yeah."

"Do you mean like...Wanda Maximoff!"

The Bossman suddenly lifted his hand and brought it down. It felt like the entire weight of the world came crashing down onto Stretch and Scimitar.

As the two of them fell down to the ground. The gravity was crushing their bodies.

"You two...went after Pietro.." Bossman started.

"Bossman we had to! After what he did..." Stretch tried to his explain his actions.

"**SILENCE**!" Bossman's voice boomed throughout the entire warehouse. "I gave you two, no such orders to do what you have done! Even after his betrayal. I always knew I had him beneath my thumb. **IN FEAR**...of what I could do to him..."

The Bossman was pacing back and forth, his eyes alight in fury.

Scimitar was on the ground, the pressure of the gravity was causing his blades to press up against his skin and cut outward.

Stretch cursed his malleable body as he started to flatten out like a pancake on the cold cement floor.

"And what did you two do?" Bossman asked out loud. "You fucked it all up. That's what you did!"

At this time Scimitar began to wince in pain as his blades began to cut through his skin.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you!" Bossman yelled at the two.

"Because you'll lose two fine lieutenants, Bossy Boy."

Bossman turned to the source of the familiar voice, behind him. His hand still holding the gravity down.

"...Dream Eater."

A young african-american woman with emerald green eyes, came walking up towards Bossman.

"Hello sweeties...It's been a while." She dropped her things on the ground and slowly waltzed up towards Bossman.

"Now, I know you have been pent up in a small cell for too long." Dream-Eater then traced her finger across Bossman's chest. "How about you let your boys go...and we can go release your pent up frustration."

Dream Eater smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bossman's neck, and deeply kissed him.

Bossman's demeanor lessened, but was still bitter. She released her kiss and Bossman addressed Stretch.

"Stretch..."

The gravity around Scimitar and Stretch was lifted up, and the two slowly got up.

Scimitar's arms began to slowly heal, and Stretch slowly shifted back into shape.

"Urgh..Y..Yes...Bossman?" Stretch stuttered.

"Any word from Atlas and Goliath?"

"Umm..no. I mean I called them and they both answered and they are on their way as we speak, Bossman"

Bossman turned his attention to Scimitar.

"Make sure they both get here."

Scimitar bowed, "It will be done."

Bossman and Dream Eater walked towards a separate housing area in the warehouse.

"Stretch, Scimitar."

The two looked at their Bossman.

"You pull anything like that again...I won't stop until there is a wet mark on the floor, signaling where you two once were."

Dream-Eater led Bossman into an open room.

While Stretch and Scimitar were left to count their blessings.

"Scimi...I shat myself." Stretch cried.

"It's ok Stretch. So did I, a bit." Scimitar confessed.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

What did you think?

Now we know what went down at the Brotherhood Boarding House.

What will happen now?

Only I know...


	5. Seeing Red

I do not own Marvel or X-Men: Evolution.

* * *

It was a quaint little cafe, he noticed.

As he was sitting there eating his omelet. He looked over to his accomplice, who was eating a bagel. He picked at his glasses, and looked down at his plaid sweater-vest and brown pants to make sure no food had stained his cloths.

"So, how have things been?" The young african american asked in an attempt to converse with his less-than-enthusiastic-to-talk associate.

The young white man in his black long sleeved shirt, and black pants finished chewing and swallowed. "Boring. You know, things were so quiet, I thought that we'd never go back to the way things used to be."

He smirked, "Then I got the call, and when I got the call...you got the call, Goliath."

Goliath looked down at his near empty plate. Smudges of ketchup were scattered around the plate. "Yeah, " Goliath hesitantly started. "We got the call."

Goliath remembered where and when he got that call.

He was at a Family Reunion in Memphis at his grandparent's house. He had just finished playing with several of his littler cousins. His mother came over to him saying that he had a phone call.

It was Scimitar. He informed him that the 'Bossman' was out of prison and was getting things back into order to proceed with their plans.

Goliath gulped, "Atlas...After all this time you never told me, why you joined up with the Bossman."

Atlas finished his bagel, and took a sip of coffee from his cup.

"I don't remember why I joined." Atlas looked up at the ceiling, "I wasn't in the right frame of mind when the Bossman found me. He should have just gone right on by, when he saw me. I was in San Diego, I had just moved out of my parent's place in Minnesota."

"I had blown through my money, like that!" He snapped his fingers. "I didn't have a penny to my name. I actually thought I was going to die."

Atlas looked over to Goliath. "That was until Bossman came for me. He picked me up off my feet and allowed me to join The Partnership."

"Are you originally from Minnesota?" Goliath asked his associate.

"No, I am from Dusseldorf, originally." Atlas pulled out a carton of cigarettes, pulled one out, put it in his mouth, and lit it. He inhaled the noxious smoke and exhaled. "If you don't know, that's in Germany."

Just then a grey-haired waitress came over, and addressed Atlas in a haughty tone.

"Excuse me sir, but i'm afraid you are not allowed to smoke in here. I'm afraid you'l have to put that out."

Atlas looked at the elderly woman. He then took his cigarette and put it out in the cup of coffee that she was bussing.

"How dare you! You insolent brat! Get out! You and your friend!"

Atlas looked back at Goliath who looked like a deer in front of a headlight. He smirked, took his overcoat and got up and went to the door.

"Excuse me?! Aren't you forgetting something?" The Old lady asked.

"Like what you old bag?" Atlas disrespectfully asked the Waitress.

"Atlas!" Goliath looked like he didn't want any trouble.

"Your check?!"

Atlas scoffed. "The food was crap, the service was terrible, and you wouldn't let me smoke. I ain't paying for dick, sweetcheeks."

"GARY!" The old lady called out.

A large burly man came out of the kitchen and stared down Atlas.

"Yeah Cheryl?"

"This punk won't pay for his meal!"

"Yes we will!" Goliath stood up and stumbled for his wallet, and pulled out some money.

"Goliath, put your money away! You and I ain't paying for shit!"

Atlas turned back around and walked to the door, but the large man known as Gary ran over to him and put his hand on his right shoulder.

Atlas looked over his shoulder, and smiled.

Goliath's eyes widened, he knew what was going to happen. "Atlas, wait! Nothing has to happen!" Goliath pleaded to deaf ears.

Atlas grasped Gary's hand, crushed it and twisted his arm off his shoulder.

"AAAAAARRGGHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!" Cheryl fainted, Gary was on the ground clawing at his broken hand, begging Atlas to let it go.

Atlas then lifted the big man up and threw him like a rag-doll through the adjoining wall to the kitchen.

Atlas put his black leather overcoat on, put another cigarette in his mouth, and lit it.

"You coming, Goliath?" Atlas looked over to his associate. "Goliath?"

Goliath was putting money down on a table.

"GOLIATH!"

He looked up to Atlas, who walked back over to him, picked up the money and put it back into Goliath's pockets.

"We are the higher race, we are the better people. We shouldn't have to lower ourselves to their standards. Now c'mon! I want to get to Bayville before Noon."

Atlas walked out the front door and towards the car.

Goliath made sure Atlas wasn't looking, put the money back on the table, and then went over to the car, opened the door, and sat down in the car seat and closed the door.

"Let me see your wallet." Atlas ordered.

"Atlas."

"NOW!"

Goliath reluctantly gave him his wallet, Altas flipped his wallet open and laughed out of annoyance.

Atlas then got out of the car, went back inside, and retrieved the money off of the table.

"Fucking Goliath! What Bossman sees in him, I'll never know."

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

It was pure silence.

To some it was a blessing, but right now that silence was misplaced.

Wanda was outside the infirmary, along with Lance, John, Fred, and Boom-Boom, who was out with Amara when they were attacked.

Rogue, and Kitty had stayed with Wanda as a show of support. Kurt and Piotr were also there, Piotr for Kitty, and Kurt for Rogue. Although it could be argued that Kurt was there out of compassion for his on-again off-again rival.

The silence was torture. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours.

For everyone waiting, the waiting was the worst part. Not knowing what wold become of Pietro and Todd.

Just then, Beast came out of the infirmary, and he was immediately swamped.

"Just a moment. Just a moment. Give me some breathing room!"

Everyone gave Beast his room.

"Thank you. Now, I am sure all of you are worried about Misters Tolansky and Maximoff, and you all have just right to be worried. Now then, I have news about Mr. Maximoff and Mr. Tolansky. Who would you like to hear about first?"

Everyone was silent, Lance decided to speak up. "Let's hear about Pietro."

"Very well, Mr. Alvers. Mr. Maximoff had his Achilles' Tendon torn and severed, in the most brutal sense, and then his open wounds were scalded with boiling hot water."

Everyone winced hearing that. "But that actually was a blessing in disguise. Had the wounds not been scalded he might have bled to death. However, he is lucky to be alive. He won't be running, mind you walking for a long while. When he regains consciousness, he will be on bed-rest for quite some time."

"Wha...what about Toad?" Fred managed to whimper out, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Hank sighed, "Mr. Tolansky's injuries were more severe than Mr. Maximoff's. His ribcage was broken, his arms and legs were shattered." Hank took off his glasses and put his chart down. "His internal organs are nearly on the brink of failure, his spine was nearly broken. It's a miracle that he lasted this long...All we can do at this point is make him comfortable."

Lance's eyes were shut and his fists were clenched. Fred held his head in his hands, covering his ears. Tabitha was bawling, crying as she had never cried before.

Rogue asked the question no-one wanted to ask. "Beast, what are you trying to say?"

"I am saying...I think you should say your goodbyes, as I do not believe Mr. Tolansky will make it through the nigh..."

Beast was interrupted by Lance who punched him in the jaw, Piotr, John, and Kurt dragged him off of Beast. Lance broke away and fell to his knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH H!" Lance screamed a primordial scream of pain. He looked down at the ground, defeated.

Tabitha was now crying even harder. Fred leaned up against a wall and slid down with a thud and bawled. John was now coming into tears. Piotr had a look of solemn sadness on his face. Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty had tears coming down their faces.

The realization was sinking in, Todd 'Toad' Tolansky was dying. Their friend was dying a very painful death.

At this time Wanda was silent, not saying a word, only tears that littered her face were the only signal of sadness. Without a word she got up, walked over to the infirmary and went inside.

Tabitha could not help but be enraged, "Of course, SHE couldn't wait to say goodbye"

She started to get up. "I am gonna kill her as soon as she shows her..." At this point she was being restrained by Kurt, Rogue, and Piotr. Lance looked at the white infirmary door.

"I don't think she is saying goodbye."

* * *

Wanda walked only a few feet before seeing the horrid sight before her.

Todd was being kept alive by a number of machines, wires and tubes were scattered all over the place, protruding from the machine and being stuck in his arms.

Underneath all the tubes, Todd looked like he was at peace, his breathing mask was pumping oxygen into his body keeping him alive.

Wanda then took an empty chair, and took it beside Todd's bed, and sat down. She then grasped his hand.

It was cold, and felt very slimy. But she felt a pulse, and to her...was everything.

"Please don't leave me, Toad...Please don't leave me...Todd."

* * *

Atlas was driving the car he had 'purchased' from a guy on Omarslist. He looked over to Goliath who was sleeping in the seat beside him.

He drove into an abandoned warehouse that was seemingly deserted. Atlas got out of the car as he saw a familiar face.

Atlas walked up to his old friend. "Erol, it's been to long." Atlas said hugging his long time friend.

"Yes it has. Atlas, how have you been?" Scimitar asked his destructive friend.

"Pent-up with no release in sight. I can't wait to kick some ass again."

Erol laughed as Atlas looked around, " Where is Stretch? Your other half." Atlas joked.

At that time a S.U.V. came driving on down and parked right next to Atlas' beat-up junker, and Stretch got out, looking a little worn covered in soot and ash.

"Hey Stretch." Atlas called. "Where have you been? Jeez you look like you have been making out with a fireplace."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I was just taking care of business." Stretch responded.

Goliath finally woke up and got out of the car. "Who's making out with a fireplace?"

"Oh. Looks who's up. Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Goliath walked up and noticed a peculiar smell.

"What smells like gasoline?"

Everybody looked at Stretch, who just smiled. "What?! I was just taking care of business."

* * *

An hour prior.

* * *

Logan pulled up to the Brotherhood house.

He saw that it looked very beat-up more-so than usual.

The bay window was shattered, a crater the size of a car was in the front yard, and Logan discovered that the crater was foot- shaped.

As Logan walked into the house, his nose could pick up a familiar scent.

"Gasoline."

All of a sudden, a molotov cocktail was flung through the shattered window, and ignited the entire house in a overflowing flame.

Wolverine immediately ran and jumped out of the window to see the perpetrator drive off in a limousine.

"Grrrrrrrr. You're mine!" Logan took off after the Limo in his motorcycle.

Wolverine chased after the limousine, swerving in and out of traffic like a stuntman.

He rode hard, and pushed his bike harder.

Logan rode up beside the limo and jumped on the roof of the sleek vehicle.

The limo began to drive erratically, Logan used his claws to make sure he didn't fall off.

Logan then centered himself on the middle of the roof and slashed a square into the roof, but before he could kick it. The roof blasted open, and Logan fell back onto the trunk, putting a claw through it, making sure he didn't fall off.

As Logan looked up, he saw a young man come up through the hole in the limo. The same young scoundrel, saw Logan hanging on to dear life, and threw a wild punch at the feral mutant.

The punch connected to his jaw, but the punch wasn't what was on his mind...It was the distance it traveled to reach his face. It was like his arm 'stretched' to reach his face.

Logan fell to the asphalt with a sounding 'thud.' He rolled, and tumbled on the hard surface.

He got up and looked at the fleeing vehicle, "Next time you're mine, Bub!"

Logan saw into the distance, smoke was filling the air, he could only guess what had happened.

Then from the Brotherhood House came an explosion.

* * *

A few moments earlier, at the Institute.

* * *

Wanda, along with Tabitha and the rest of the Brotherhood were huddled around Toad and Pietro.

Then the infirmary doors flew open.

Kitty phased into the infirmary, just as Kurt and Rogue ported in.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Kitty exclaimed as she turned on one of the infirmary's numerous televisions.

"Kitty what could be so...OH MY GOD!" Boom Boom looked over to the television to see the Brotherhood Boarding house being engulfed in flames.

Fred, Lance, John gathered around the T.V. while Wanda looked on from her seat next to Todd. They were all speechless.

"Do you think it was them?" Fred pondered.

"Are you off your rocker? Of course it was them!" Lance exclaimed. "They must not wanted to leave anything to go back to...Our home."

"My cloths!" Boom Boom whined.

"My food cookbooks." Fred growled.

"My gasoline collection!" John yelled.

Everyone looked over to him. "Gasoline collection?" Rogue asked.

Suddenly, on the screen there was a massive explosion that rocked the city.

After the smoke cleared, the Boarding House was no more.

"Never-mind."

* * *

"Wolverine!?"

Stretch looked over to Scimitar whose demeanor darkened. "Oh, dear."

"Why didn't you call?! I could have had him!" Scimitar fumed, he started to pace in a line.

"Well excuse me, princess! But, I didn't exactly know that Weapon-fucking-X was invited to the bonfire!" Stretch sniped back at Scimitar.

"What bonfire, are you talking about Stretch?"

The Jersey Boy stiffened, as he turned back to see his Bossman.

"Oh...Bossman...uhh...ehh..well...you see..."

"That Bonfire didn't have anything to do with, the explosion that rocked Bayville, but more importantly decimated the house that Pietro was staying at. Was it!?" The Bossman calmly asked.

"Uhhhh...maybe..ergh!" Stretch was forced down onto the ground, the gravity around him was powerful.

"I am very disappointed in you Stretch. Now you will..."

"Be let go, because we ain't got time for this shit!" Dream Eater walked casually behind Bossman, carrying a computer bag and an assortment of tools. "Bossy-Wossy. If we are going to meet our old friend. We have to get going now."

Bossman's hand was extended, but then he relented and released Stretch.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later Stretch!"

"What's going on Bossman?" Atlas asked as he hugged his friend and mentor.

"Our family is coming together, but we are still missing a few of our brothers. So, I decided we are going to spring one of our own out of his prison."

"Alright." Scimitar, now calmed down, " So, where are we going?"

"Rolsford County Maximum Security Detention Center." Bossman answered.

Everyone, but Bossman and Dream Eater stiffened, they all knew who was imprisoned there, but they weren't too sure they wanted 'said' individual out!

"Bossman, HIM!? Really? After what happened last time..." Scimitar started.

"What happened last time was a mistake. This time will be different." Bossman went over to Stretch's S.U.V. with Dream Eater following close behind. "Now, let's go spring our old friend, Red!"

* * *

Rolsford County Maximum Security Detention Center had a reputation. Not a good reputation, an intimidating reputation.

Rolsford was rated the number one secure 'Super-Max' in all of the Western Hemisphere.

The Partnership rode into the trees just behind the foreboding prison.

"Okay, will someone tell me what the plan is?" Stretch asked out loud.

Bossman looked back to Stretch, " Dream Eater is going to hack into the security system and over-ride it. Then, we are going to infiltrate the prison, find Red, and free him."

"You make it sound so easy." Scimitar sarcastically remarked.

Bossman smiled as they got out of the S.U.V.

* * *

10 minutes and 45 seconds later..

* * *

Officer Matt Lardy was eating a donut with his partner Alan Riley.

It was their turn to guard prisoner #999.

"So, what did this guy do to end up in here?" Officer Riley pointed over to the cryo-pod.

The prisoner, for his crimes never explained, was sentenced to an unprecedented sentence of 365 life terms that were to be carried out concurrently.

"Bad things from what I heard. That's all I got from the Warden." Lardy said.

Riley looked at the clock and got up from his stool, "Well I'm going to clock out, surprise the missus with an early arrival, take care Matt."

"Mmm-Hmm."

Riley gathered his belongings and went to the chrome, high security door, riddled with electronic locks and placed his hand on the scanner.

"Thank you, Officer...Alan Riley. Have a good night." An electric voice announced.

Just as the door opened, Riley was then shocked to see a group of young adults stand in the way.

"Yo, what's up?" The guy obviously from New Jersey asked.

"What the hell, umph!" Riley spat out before being punched in the gut.

Officer Lardy drew his gun only for it to grow heavier in his hands, so heavy it fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Lardy was in shock.

"Troubled," Bossman asked him. "Here's a tip." He then took out a gold coin, and flipped it into the air. The coin was ascending and kept in place in the air, still spinning. Until Bossman lightly tapped it, and the coin went flying until it lodged itself directly into Officer Lardy's skull.

"Damn Bossman, you still got the moves!" Stretch exclaimed.

"I'll say." Dream-Eater added as she walked over to the cryo-pod. She looked at the set-up that was before her.

"What are we dealing with, Dream-Eater?" Bossman asked.

"A very high level of encryption. Codes I have never seen before! The Pod itself is made out of Adamantium, and the lock is a 17-number code which must be put in correctly or it will self-destruct and kill Red! Whoever put Red in this tin can, made very damn sure he was going to stay put!"

"Can you crack it?" Bossman walked over and kneeled next to Dream-Eater.

Dream-Eater sighed. "If I had a lifetime, and the ability to clone myself...sure."

The sirens rang out, the klaxon sirens rang out!

Bossman looked to the other officer who crawled over to a panel and pressed a button that must have alerted everyone else in the prison.

"You stupid man!" Bossman walked over to the guard and pressed the man down to the ground with the power of Gravity, and in no time the guard was just a red mess of cartilage and bone.

He looked to Dream Eater, "You have a minute. Everyone else get ready!"

Bossman stood in front of the big chrome door, waiting for the prison guards to come.

Stretch, Scimitar, Atlas, and a very nervous Goliath was standing behind him.

"SCIMITAR! I NEED YOU!" Dream-Eater rang out.

Scimitar looked back at Dream-Eater, and then to Bossman, who shook his head. Immediately, Scimitar ran over to Dream-Eater.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I ran a quick X-Ray, and found the wiring to be right here!" She pointed at a panel around a foot in diameter.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Cut it!"

"What?! That's insane! That's pure Adamantium, I can't cut through that!"

A pounding was heard from outside the chamber.

"They're com-ing." Atlas sing-songingly said.

"You know, all this time, you've been saying how better you are, than Wolverine." Dream-Eater goaded Scimitar, "I bet Wolverine could cut through it."

That was what Scimitar needed. "Move out of the way," Scimitar growled.

In an instant Scimitar extended his blades out of his forearms and slashed at the footlong panel. His obsidian black blades slashed at the panel, trying to cut it.

Bossman called out to Scimitar. "WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING SCIMITAR, DO IT FASTER!"

Sparks were flying as Scimitar's blades met the Adamantium pod.

The Chrome door was slowing starting to open, Atlas acted fast and got a grip on the door making sure it didn't go anywhere. The door was strong, but Atlas was stronger.

"Make it fast. I can't hold on forever!" Atlas shouted back at Scimitar.

"PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!" Scimitar yelled back.

"NOT NOW IT AIN'T!" Stretch shouted.

Scimitar slashed and slashed, slashed and slashed until finally he got through. The panel was partially open.

"That's great, Scimitar now help me open it up!" Dream-Eater started the pull the metal. Scimitar, after catching his breath helped Dream-Eater pry the panel open.

"We're in!" Dream-Eater gleefully whooped.

Dream-Eater pulled out an assemblage of wires and started to override the system.

But, suddenly the door stopped trying to get open, and went back to its closed position.

"Phew." Atlas sunk down to the ground.

"Do you think they gave up?" Goliath asked out loud.

"Not a chance." Bossman said.

All of a sudden there was an explosion of the right side of the room.

Stretch was thrown back into Goliath, who fell over.

Then a mass of armed guards came in shouting for 'everyone to get on the ground'.

"THAT'S IT! RED'S A FREE MAN!" Dream-Eater shouted.

There was a hiss from the Cryo-pod, and a audible unlatching. Then the pod door swiveled up.

Everyone was quiet.

Then a pale skinned hand grasped the side of the pod. Another hand grasped the other side of the pod.

A figure emerged. He was tall and emaciated, like he hadn't had a meal in a lifetime. He was devoid of any emotion His body was covered in a grey jumpsuit, a grey that nearly mimicked the tone of his skin. His body was devoid of any hair. The slender man opened his eyes. His eyes were a crimson shade of red. Red as in the color of blood.

"PRISONER # 999 HAS ESCAPED!" A witless guard screamed in terror, this attracted the prisoner's attention. "PRISONER..."

His words were cut short, as the Prisoner known as Red extended his right arm at the guard. The guard was choking, his eyes and ears started to bleed. Red, then closed his fist, and the guard's head then exploded.

At this time all the guards pointed their guns at Red, only for them to grasp their necks, as they too were choking. Red had both his hands extended, he then stretched his arms, and then clapped them. Every guard's head exploded.

"Holy shit!" Stretch exclaimed. He then walked over the headless corpses to Red. "Hey! Red...buddy. Do you remember me?"

Red took a look and clutched the air. Stretch was then grasping at his neck.

"BOSS! BOSS! GRRRReEEEETccchHH!" Stretch choked out.

"RED ENOUGH!" Bossman shouted.

Red then turned his head to the Bossman and let go of Stretch.

"Alright, we got what we came for...Let's go home."

"WAIT!" Atlas said. "MAN DOWN!" He pointed to Goliath who was on the floor.

Everyone gathered around him.

"Is he dead?"

"I didn't hear a bullet ring out."

"What happened?"

"Wait." Bossman checked his neck for a pulse. "He's alive, my guess he passed out."

Stretch looked the unconscious mutant over and laughed, "The guy pissed himself!"

"Not only pissed." Atlas pointed out.

"Gross." Dream-Eater exclaimed.

"He is not sitting on any of my seats!"

Bossman sighed. "Atlas pick him up, we need to get moving."

* * *

Goliath woke up to a thump.

"Uhh!"

He then assessed where he was. He was currently in the spot behind of the back seat in Stretch's S.U.V.

"Have a good nap?" Bossman sarcastically asked the waking Goliath. He was messing with a bag labeled 'Electronic City'

He looked around to see Atlas driving the S.U.V. While Stretch was in shotgun, Scimitar and Dream-Eater were in the middle row.

Goliath looked around and came eye to eye with Red.

"EEERRGGHHH!" He yelped.

Red scoffed and looked back to the window.

"Listen, Goliath. I need you for something."

"What is it, Bossman?" Goliath asked.

Bossman took out a professional digital camera.

"I heard you were a great photographer, back in Ballplay." Bossman stated.

"Yes sir." Goliath answered. 'Where is he going with this?'

"That's good because I need you to take some photos of some people for me."

Goliath took the camera and fidgeted with it.

"People who could be a nuisance for us in the immediate future. In other words I want you to do some reconnaissance for me."

* * *

"Are you sure you couldn't find anything Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Nothing, Chuck. Whoever firebombed the Boarding house, made damn-good sure that he left no traces." Logan explained.

"Were you able to track him?"

"No dice, the trail led me to the limousine he rented, but when I interrogated the owner of the rental place, he couldn't remember who rented it, and says the guy paid with cash."

"This is very troubling. Very troubling indeed. Logan I want you to keep looking around for anymore activity from these new mutants, because something tells me that these mutants are not here to make nice."

* * *

Read and Review guys

I hope you guys loved this chapter and favorited it and followed it too!

Bye for now!


End file.
